Craze
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Her eyes were filled with tears as she screamed "No!" - Lazy to write a summary, read if you want but prepare for rape and OOC Len.


Yay! RinLen fanfic, done!

* * *

><p>Her vision was blurred and hazy, as if someone has decided to place a frozen glass over her deep blue eyes, preventing her from seeing anything clearly at all. Though, losing her sight doesn't mean that she has lost her other senses as well.<p>

She could smell the scent of oranges and bananas, feel the cool of something under her back and her legs, somebody or something pressing her into a broad hard yet soft something that radiated the coldness, and feel her waist length golden hair draping over her shoulders like a curtain. She felt hot for some reason. Why?

"Hm…mmm…" Kagamine Rin tiredly let out as her vision finally yet slowly cleared. The first thing she saw was also the closed up and worried face of her crush, Kaito.

Her numb mind could barely register what he was saying as she continued gazing at him blankly.

Kaito, the one who she had loved, was right in front of her own eyes right now. She giggled. Why shouldn't she take him right now when he's right in front of her?

With that, she pushed herself up and leaned forward for the few inches that allowed her soft lips that were just made for kissing to come into contact with Kaito's left cheek, at just the corner of his lips.

Len was shocked.

He never expected of all the people his sister to do this. Inwardly, he cheered and danced and laughed in joy as what he has wanted and knew wouldn't happen finally happen. He had been holding himself back ever since the first time he had knew what sex was, and that was when he was three as his father had been watching a mature show and he peeked on him.

From the time when he was barely twelve years old, when he first lost his virginity to Miku, his sex friend who had wanted to try it out as well, he had always been feeling hot and aroused whenever he was near Rin, and he had developed the habit of not looking at the girls he was having sex with and instead close his eyes imagining Rin's face on them.

Rin finally pulled herself back and he stared at her, his mind frozen like frozen banana treats.

Her heavily flushed face was adorable, and her large innocent eyes seemed to be dazed and confused. Her long blonde hair framed her face cutely, and she giggled again, as if she was testing his patience.

His fists clenched on the soft white blankets that they were on. Not now. He can't do it to Rin…what's more, he would be taking advantage of her when she was sick. He dared himself to sneak a peek at her. Rin was still dressed in her orange oversized pajamas; the white cloth which he had placed on her forehead had dropped to the ground. Her too huge sleeping clothes seems to be teasing him as she leaned forward with a curious face.

"What's wrong, Kaito-kun? Were you expecting something else?" She asked, tilting her head like a cat.

Len bit his teeth together in anger, his hopes shattering into a million pieces. She was seeing him as another man, another man who she loved. No, he wouldn't let her look at another man. She was his. And his alone.

His control was finally breaking down as he grabbed her shoulders, forcing his lips onto hers, and devouring her like a Wolf would a sheep. "Mn!" Rin let out, her eyes shutting together automatically as her hands went to touch Len's huge chest, her small fists clutching on his yellow pajamas.

Over the three years which they have been spending as vocaloids, their body sizes have already changed. For one, Rin was like the smallest and tiniest and was considered the lolishota vocaloid in the group whom everyone wanted to fuck badly, while Len was now one of the 'big cool calming' boyfriends.

Len pushed Rin down onto the bed, separating for a gasp of the much needed oxygen as his predatory eyes looking into hers hungrily and she whimpered, frightened by the big bad wolf.

Len had enough. Enough of Rin testing his patience, for he was not a patient guy at all. Enough of seeing Rin smiling happily with the other males and females, especially with Kaito. Enough of waiting. He wanted Rin. Now.

With a growl, he ripped apart the orange pajamas that she was wearing and placed his head in the area between her neck and right shoulder, his mouth opening as he bit down, hard, drawing blood which trickled down from her shoulders to her breasts and to her stomach.

Rin let out a cry, tears dripping down the sides of her eyes as her hands reached up to her eyes, rubbing at them. He continued despite Rin's cries.

His lips moved on to her breasts, his right hand moving to grab her left breast and molding them and grabbing at them while his mouth attached itself to her left one, sucking, biting, fondling, anything you could possibly think of.

Rin cried loudly, her hands at the sides of her head as tears made their way down her rounded cheek. She was in pain. She couldn't see anything. Why would Kaito do something like this to her? There's no way this is the kind and passionate Kaito who had always treated with so much care. Who was this? Who was this hurting her?

Len pulled down her pants impatiently and leaving it to drop to the ground, revealing her cute rabbit patterned panties.

"No, don't!" Rin shouted, her eyes opening though blurred and dazed as she tried to bend over to look, but was stopped as Len prodded a finger at her entrance through the fabric. She shivered, a careless moan slipping out of her lips.

Len let out a smirk. "So you feel good here, huh." He questioned, digging his finger in even deeper.

"A-AH!" She moaned even louder as Len placed his mouth over his clitoris, sucking on it furiously. "Ahn…ya! No, stop!" She begged, her body instinctively responding to the good heavenly feeling by arching into Len's mouth. "Nooo!"She screamed as white stars blinded her vision through those white clouds.

Len bent his head up with a wide smirk at the now crying Rin, wiping his mouth with his right hand. "You taste so good with just your panties on, I wonder how you taste underneath it."

Rin never answered, broken as she continued crying and begging.

Len ignored them, grabbing the piece of cloth with just one hand before pulling it down to her knees. He stuck a finger into her, before adding another and then another till he was madly finger-fucking the poor girl who could only cry and moan.

He grinned, pulling down his pants and positioning himself in her entrance.

"Stop…please, I beg you…"

With one clean swipe and not wasting any unnecessary movements, he forced himself into her tight little pussy, making her scream loudly in pain.

"…no…no….no…"Rin repeated like a broken recorder. Len moved up to her kissing and leaping at her tear streams as he continued moving without stop.

He hushed her with a seemingly serene smile on his face. "Shhh, quiet, Rin-chan. You belong to me and me alone. This is punishment for smiling at any other guy. Just make sure you don't do it the next time, ne?" he smiled widely, but Rin still repeated the same phrase.

Rin once again came with another scream. He was near his limit anyways as he grinned cheerfully down at her. "Let's come together, Rin-chan."

In response, the wet and dripping cavern tightened on his cock, before he grunted and released his juices into the girl.

"…no…"Rin let out tiredly, her eyes sore and red from all the sobbing and rubbing. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

Len relaxed and pulled the covers over them, his hands wrapping themselves in a protective embrace around his twin but he left his cock within Rin. He smiled. "Rin-chan, I love you. When we wake up let's do it again." he said cheerfully before his eyes closed as well.

* * *

><p>In this story, Rin and Len are seventeen years old so yeah, Rin have long hair. Yeah, I know Len is very OOC and is like, mad, but that's why the title is 'Craze', so you do not need to comment on that.<p> 


End file.
